1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile x-ray apparatus of the type suitable for obtaining x-ray images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mobile x-ray apparatus having an x-ray tube, adjustable in both a vertical and a horizontal direction, allows for the collection of x-ray images without physical displacement of a patient. In such a mobile x-ray apparatus, as disclosed by the Siemens Brochure "Mobilett II", the arm mechanism supporting the x-ray tube has a mobile arm, pivotably connected to a stationary arm, and thereby attached to a support carriage. A boom, providing support for a vertical displacement, is disposed between the carriage and the stationary arm. The carriage is provided with wheels for movement along a floor.
A mobile x-ray apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,805, in which an x-ray tube is secured to a horizontal telescoping arm. The horizontal telescoping arm is attached to a vertical column, and rotatable about its axis. The vertical column is further connected to the carriage. Such an x-ray apparatus requires a large supporting surface to prevent the x-ray apparatus from falling to the floor upon adjustment of the telescoping arm, as the center of gravity of the x-ray apparatus is considerably displaced by movement of the telescoping arm. Such a large supporting surface makes it difficult to maneuver around a patient's bed.